


Jesse McCree Gets A Good Dicking

by littlegreenfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Birth Control, Creampie, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish
Summary: “Jesse, you don’t have to do that for me.” He says kindly, smoothing back the taller man’s hair. “I’m more than happy to use protection.”“Hanzo. Darlin. Sugarbean.” Jesse puts his hands on Hanzo’s cheeks, and looks him dead in the eye. “I ain’t asking you for your sake.” He leans in a little until it’s hard to focus on Hanzo’s face because they’re so close. “I’m askin because I want you to come in my pussy. If you’re so worried about it, I’ll sit on your face after and you can clean me up.”





	Jesse McCree Gets A Good Dicking

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your local subby af transmasc author projecting onto Jesse McCree as per usual. Enjoy!

They’re making out in Hanzo’s bed in their underwear when Jesse brings it up. He’s in the other man’s lap, grinding down against his boyfriend while Hanzo sucks red marks onto his neck. He knows where things are going, and he’s excited. Nothing new about that. His briefs are damp and his clit is at full attention, rubbing against the fabric as he moves down.

“Hey?” He breathes out as one of Hanzo’s hands slips into the back of his underwear, the other man’s fingers probing against his wet hole.

“Mm?” Hanzo grunts back, biting down on his shoulder and making Jesse whimper.

“I was wonderin,” Jesse starts, “If maybe...well,”

“Just tell me, Jesse.” Hanzo says softly, squeezing Jesse’s ass. “What is it?” He pulls back so that they’re looking at each other.

“It’s just...now that I’ve got my IUD and all, I was wondering if we maybe...would it be okay if we didn’t use a condom this time?”

Hanzo’s eyes narrow a little, and he regards Jesse carefully. His hands move up to Jesse’s hips, and he stops moving up against his lover, focused on Jesse’s words instead of heavy petting.  
“Jesse, you don’t have to do that for me.” He says kindly, smoothing back the taller man’s hair. “I’m more than happy to use protection.”

“Hanzo. Darlin. Sugarbean.” Jesse puts his hands on Hanzo’s cheeks, and looks him dead in the eye. “I ain’t asking you for your sake.” He leans in a little until it’s hard to focus on Hanzo’s face because they’re so close. “I’m askin because I want you to come in my pussy. If you’re so worried about it, I’ll sit on your face after and you can clean me up.”

Hanzo’s eyes go wide, and his jaw gapes a little. It takes him a few seconds to process what he’s heard, and then he’s shoving Jesse down onto the mattress and kissing him again. Jesse tries to grind up against Hanzo, but instead Hanzo puts his hand into the front of Jesse’s underwear, two fingers in his wet hole, the palm of his hand rubbing up against his swollen clit.

“Have you ever let anyone else do that to you?” Hanzo whispers into Jesse’s ear. “Or am I the first?”

“N-no…” Jesse moans and spreads his legs, clenching around Hanzo’s fingers. “Just you!”

“I see…” Hanzo breathes out, then licks a stripe up Jesse’s neck to his earlobe. “If that’s what you want, you’re going to have to earn it. You don’t get to come on my cock until you come on my fingers. Do you understand?”

“Yes!” Jesse cries out, pushing his hips down desperately against Hanzo’s hand. He doesn’t understand how Hanzo has such good self control. Looking down, he can see the outline of Hanzo’s cock hanging heavily against his underwear. “I can do that! Fuck, Hanzo!”

Hanzo shifts his hand so that three fingers are inside of Jesse and his thumb is rubbing circles against his clit. Jesse moans and keeps moving his hips down against Hanzo’s hand. They haven’t been in bed that long but he’s pretty worked up, and his first orgasm usually comes pretty easily. This time is no different, and soon enough he’s crying out and clutching Hanzo, riding out his orgasm against his lover.

When it’s over, he falls back against the mattress, breathing hard and grinning sloppily up at Hanzo, whose hand is still between his legs. His clit is still sensitive, but not painfully so. He’ll need a few minutes before he’s ready to rub another one out, but his hole is wet and open and ready for Hanzo’s dick.

Speaking of…

Hanzo pulls back from Jesse and quickly pulls his briefs down and off of his legs (they’d settled at his knees while Hanzo was touching him). He then hooks his thumb into the elastic waistband of his own underwear, tugging it down just enough so that his erection springs free. Jesse moans and licks his lips, watching as Hanzo gives himself a long, slow jerk, his thumb rubbing against the head of his cock and pulling back his foreskin just enough to give Jesse a good look at the flushed head.

“This is what you want?” Hanzo asks, cocking an eyebrow and squeezing the shaft.

“Yessir!” Jesse says immediately, spreading his legs and watching hungrily as Hanzo takes off his underwear, tossing them to the floor on top of Jesse’s. Jesse watches him and waits, tilting his hips up a little. His clit is starting to get interested again. One of his favorite things about being trans is that he doesn’t have to worry about refractory time the same way that most cis guys do.

“That’s funny, Jesse.” Hanzo says. “You think I’m just going to climb on top of you and give you what you want? I don’t think so.”

Jesse shivers. Something about the way that Hanzo’s speaking is really doing it for him. The other man’s voice is quiet but commands all of Jesse’s attention.

“You’re the one who wants this, so you’re the one who’s going to work for it.” Hanzo flops down next to Jesse, the mattress shifting underneath them. He grips his cock and arches his back slightly, turning his head to look at Jesse. He so fucking handsome and Jesse is going to McFreaking lose it.

“Come on, cowboy.” Hanzo pauses, and then smirks. “Giddyup.”

They both laugh at that. Jesse moves so that he’s straddling Hanzo and looking down at him. Hanzo reaches up and affectionately rubs his fingers against the scars under Jesse’s pecs, barely visible under his chest hair. Jesse leans down to give Hanzo a quick peck on the lips, then moves his hand down to hold up Hanzo’s cock.

He rubs it over his clit a few times, moaning out loud at the feeling of Hanzo’s foreskin and cockhead sliding against his pussy for the first time. They haven’t had sex without a condom before. Jesse’s had his IUD in for a few months now, and this is only the second or third time they’ve done this since then.

Hanzo squeezes his hips, and Jesse realizes he should hurry up. He positions Hanzo’s cock underneath him and presses down a little, feeling it push against his hole. He takes his time, slowly moving his hips down a time or two until he opens up and Hanzo slides in. Jesse whimpers and closes his eyes. All he can think is how _good_ it feels to have Hanzo inside of him.

He hears Hanzo moan and peeks down at him, grinning. Reaching down, he braces himself against Hanzo’s chest so that he can rub his nipples with his thumbs. Hanzo’s hands are still on his hips but he isn’t pulling Jesse one way or another.

Jesse moves down a little more, letting his body get used to being stretched open. Once he feels confident with his position, he starts working his hips over Hanzo’s cock, loving how it feels as it moves inside of him.

“Faster.” Hanzo growls, squeezing Jesse’s hips a little, his blunt fingernails pressing into the other man’s tan skin. “You want me to come in you, you _work_  for it. Understand?”

Jesse nods enthusiastically and leans up a little, starting to bounce on Hanzo’s cock. The bed creaks a little. It feels so damn good. He reaches down to play with his clit, jerking it between his thumb and index finger, his prosthetic hand still on Hanzo’s chest.

Hanzo’s grip on his him has tightened at this point, and he’s sitting up a little, his legs open to give Jesse more room. He’s more tense than when Jesse started, and he has a feeling that soon Hanzo’s going to--

Jesse’s back hits the mattress, and he smiles up at Hanzo, gaze a little unfocused.

“Though you wanted me to do all the work?” He asks, breathing hard as he reaches up and pinches one of Hanzo’s nipples.

“And I thought you wanted my cum.” Hanzo says right back, smacking his hand away before starting to move. Jesse practically screams at the first hard thrust as Hanzo’s dick hits his g-spot on the way in.

“Haa-aanzo!” Jesse whines, tears in his eyes. “Fuck, fuck--don’t stop!”

Hanzo pulls Jesse’s hips up a little so that he can stimulate his lover more easily.

“Don’t stop touching yourself.” He orders. “I want you to come on my cock.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Jesse agrees. He can feel a second orgasm tugging at his insides, hot and a little painful as Hanzo starts fucking him without mercy. It happens a little unexpectedly. One second he’s desperately chasing it, and the next he’s biting down on his prosthetic to stop from screaming, his other hand desperately rubbing his clit. Even once his orgasm is gone, Hanzo doesn’t stop. That’s good. Jesse doesn’t want him to stop.

He’s almost more aware of the slide of Hanzo’s dick now that he’s not focused on trying to orgasm. The push and pull of it against him is almost overwhelming, and even though he doesn’t think he’s going to come again, every time that Hanzo’s cock slides against him makes him arch off of the mattress and let out a number of embarrassing noises that seem to urge his lover on. And even though he doesn’t feel like he’s going to come again, he kind of feels like he needs to piss. Wait.

Jesse’s face flushes red.

“Hanzo--” He starts to say. “Fuck, darlin, hold up, I’m gonna--”

Before he can warn Hanzo, it happens. He squirts all over Hanzo’s dick, the clear fluid hitting his lover’s crotch and the sheets underneath them. It’s not the same kind of satisfying that orgasms are, but it feels so good that Jesse realizes he’s started crying.

It’s enough to make Hanzo pause, but only long enough to check in and make sure that Jesse’s good to keep going. After that, he smirks triumphantly down at Jesse for a second before starting up again.  
“Good boy.” Hanzo whispers into his ear as Jesse hiccups and trembles. Now that his body’s given everything it has, he’s starting to feel a little too sensitive. It feels good for now, but he knows if Hanzo doesn’t come soon, he might have to ask him to stop. “Don’t fucking move.” He adds, Jesse’s hips in a vice grip as he buries his face against his chest, hips stuttering a few times.

Jesse can’t really feel it, but he knows that it happened. Hanzo came inside of him. A latent aftershock buzzes through his clit and he whimpers, legs falling open around Hanzo.

Hanzo pulls back and smooths down Jesse’s damp hair, brushing away his tears. His softening cock is still inside of him.

“Are you okay?” He asks kindly.

“Yessir.” Jesse answers with a mock salute, smiling up at Hanzo.

“Good.” Hanzo pulls out, and Jesse starts to move onto his side so that they can cuddle. “What do you think you’re doing?” Hanzo asks a little playfully, stopping Jesse and pushing him down so he’s flat on his back. “Whaddya mean?” Jesse asks sleepily. It’s not like they need to throw away the condom or anything, and they can shower later.

“Show me.” Hanzo says, and Jesse furrows his brow.  
“Show you what?” He asks, confused. Jesse shifts a little so he’s up on his elbows, looking at Hanzo who is kneeling in front of him between his legs.

“You let me come in you. Show me.” Hanzo’s voice still has that low, quiet, dangerous quality that drives Jesse to obey. Realizing what he means, Jesse blushes all over again, suddenly very aware of the wet sheets beneath him, his thighs together.

“Han--I dunno--it’s kind of messy and--”

“Show me _now_ .” Hanzo growls, and Jesse’s clit is suddenly _very_ interested in what he has to say. He doesn’t usually stay in the game long enough for a third orgasm, but if Hanzo keeps talking like that, he’s up for it. Still, he...one more look at Hanzo’s ravenous expression, and Jesse decides to do as he’s told.

Spreading his legs wide, and looking pointedly away because frankly this is fucking humiliating even if it is incredibly hot, he reaches down and spreads himself open. Hanzo grunts in appreciation, apparently liking what he sees.

“Push it out.” He orders.

“Hanzo that’s gross--”

“Jesse.”

Jesse whimpers, and does as he’s told. He can feel some of Hanzo’s spunk slide out of his hole and down the curve of his ass, and suddenly there are tears in his eyes again. He wouldn’t do this for anyone but Hanzo.

“Beautiful.” Hanzo breathes out, getting closer. “Look, Jesse. Look at what I did to you. Look at what you let me do.” Jesse doesn’t move. “Jesse, look.”

Taking a deep breath and wiping his eyes with his free hand, he looks down between his legs. His pussy is shiny and wet after being played with so much, and he can see Hanzo’s cum dripping out of him. Holy shit, he wants to take a picture. He moves his hand to give his clit a quick rub, testing the waters. Yup. That’s good.

“You want to come again?” Hanzo asks gently. Jesse nods. “Can you wait a minute? I’ll fuck you again, fill you up even more. Keep holding yourself open. I want to see.” Jesse whimpers, and watches as Hanzo gently strokes himself. Neither of them move for a few minutes, waiting patiently for Hanzo’s dick to tap back in.

Once Hanzo’s hard again, he gets on top of Jesse and kisses him. This time is slower, and less desperate. Hanzo fucks him gently, tells him how much he loves him, and Jesse just relaxes and takes it, loving every second. His third orgasm isn’t as satisfying as the first two, but it’s still fucking good. After Hanzo comes and pulls out, Jesse doesn’t let go, not wanting Hanzo’s comforting weight on top of him to disappear.

“...shower?” He asks. At this point he feels a little more gross than tired.

“I don’t think so.” Hanzo whispers back, reaching down and giving Jesse’s cunt a gentle rub. Jesse tenses, realizing that Hanzo’s pushing his cum back into Jesse’s hole. “...we have dinner with my brother, don’t you remember?”

“Fuck!” Jesse sits up a little and looks over at the clock. Fifteen minutes until they have to leave. That’s barely enough time to get ready. “Hanzo! You knew that, why did you keep going--”

“Because, Jesse...” Hanzo sits up and looks down between Jesse’s legs again. “You’re going to put your clothes back on, wash your face, and then we’re going to dinner.”

Jesse realizes what Hanzo means, and swallows hard. So he’s going to go to dinner with his best friend...full of his boyfriend’s jizz. Great.

“Okay.” He whispers, and Hanzo smirks.

“Good boy.” Hanzo says for a second time, leaning down and kissing him. “And don’t worry, if you’re still hungry later, I can help with that.”

Jesse snorts, and pushes Hanzo off the bed.


End file.
